Miss Unafraid
by Renata
Summary: How would things go if, after the break-up with Richard, Monica gave up on love? :) CM! R&R Please!


Miss Unafraid  
  
Hey! I decided to write this fic 'cause I'm somewhat crazy about the song "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson and I thought it would be a nice topic to talk about since Monica always wanted to look so strong. As you may know this is a C/M fic :)  
  
Desclainer: Although I'd like to own the song or Kelly Clarkson's voice, I don't. And if I owned the show I'd have so much money I'd not be here in front of a computer wasting time, I'd be spending my money and hanging out with Courteney, believe me!  
  
----  
  
Everybody used to see her as a strong confident woman, the only person who really knew her was her best friend Chandler, he was the one she'd go to when she needed to cry over a break-up, he was the only one who really saw what was behind her mask. Everyday was the same, she'd wake up at 7 a.m, take a shower, eat breakfest and head to work, now she was no longer the chef, she owned her restaurant, her dream came true, at least one of them, the other one was far away. Although she always wanted to get married, have kids, she'd never give any man a chance, she'd push them away for no reason, she was 30 and she had fell in love just once, after that, she got so hurt that she decided to change, she'd never allow herself falling in love again.  
  
Miss independent  
  
Miss self-sufficient  
  
Miss keep your distance, mmm  
  
Miss unafraid  
  
Miss out of my way  
  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
  
Miss on her own  
  
Miss almost grown  
  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
  
She thought that if she "lived like a man", everything was gonna be fine.  
  
"Monica, you have to get over that, this life style of yours is so wrong!" Rachel never agreed that giving up love was the answer to Monica's broken heart.  
  
"Why is so wrong Rachel? Why?"  
  
"It's just- it's not you Monica. After Richard, you just gave up, he was not the right guy for you! You know there's someone out there for you and maybe this "new Monica" left him behind."  
  
"What? Rachel you have to accept it. This so called new Monica is the real me!"  
  
"No it's not! You're Joey, only woman!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, you are! You turned into someone you're not. C'mon, don't you remember how you used to plan your wedding day when you were a kid, you even had that book with everything organized. You can't tell me that little girl who tend to spend hours daydreaming is dead."  
  
"I - I just I can't." She ran to her roon and looked the door.  
  
----  
  
Lying on her bed she found herself thinking about what Rachel said. All those things about her childhood brought some memories and made her think about who she really was. Maybe Rachel was right after all, the more the thought, the more Rachel's words made sense.  
  
Miss guarded heart  
  
Miss play it smart  
  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
  
But she miscalculated  
  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
  
----  
  
Later that night she went her living roon to find Chandler sitting there. He noticed she looked tired but through the darkness he couldn't see her tears.  
  
"Hey, I was just watching some tv."  
  
"It's fine, you know I don't mind." When the words slipped out her mouth in a whisper, he noticed she was sad.  
  
"Don't you wanna come sit with me?"  
  
"No, I'm tired, I need some sleep."  
  
"Oh okay, are you okay?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow." She smiled weakly to him.  
  
"Okay, nice dreams."  
  
"Thanks, you too."  
  
Chandler watched her as she went back to her room, he hated to see her like that. He wanted to know what happend, he wanted to do something to keep her from the pain. But he knew that he should not insist and though she changed through these past years, he still saw her as that fragile lilttle girl he met on Thanksgiving.  
  
----  
  
That's it for now. Please tell what you think and the sun will shine in my rainy day :) 


End file.
